


blue eyed boys

by saintsugoi



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Love Confessions, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: stories about alfred and matthew. maybe others.





	1. july first

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 5 minutes   
> also even though I’m american, happy canada day! 

matthew could feel his heart racing, checking his clock again. the time said 11: 50, and he slumped. it was almost july, and almost july meant it was almost his birthday. he had lost count of how old he was, but his other friends kept track for him thankfully. he also recalled how his brother, despite the fact he somehow forgot about his younger ‘sibling’, could also keep track. he usually noogied him, saying stuff like ‘wow, bro! you look pretty good for your age!’ with a laugh. that’s what he appreciated about alfred. he could always keep a chipper attitude even with the relentless harassment from other countries toward matthew himself. he ran his fingers through his curly locks, sighing. his phone buzzed, and he walked over to the ottoman where he had left it. with his older brother in mind, it was unsurprising he had gotten a text from him.

‘yo bro, come check your porch’ it said. he gasped softly, dashing over and almost tripping to get his front door open. he slammed it open, and there he was.

“al...?” mattie asked, softer than usual.

“it’s me.” he grinned, cheeky as always. 

they embraced, and he had never felt so uplifted.

“you didn’t forget.” matthew murmured into al’s bomber jacket.

“how could i? you’re my brother, aren’t you?”

he could only smile, because he couldn’t quite get rid of the amount of joy rising in his heart.

“happy birthday, little bro.”


	2. july fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arthur makes up for his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the one and only best boy in hetalia, i love him with all my gay heart

it was finally the eve of july 4th, a day that a certain arthur kirkland couldn’t help but despise. him and alfred even after so many years of knowing each other spent a majority of those fighting. he couldn’t help recalling painful and unnecessary memories revolving around him and his cheeky companion. he almost wanted to pulled out his coarse, straw like hair from stress and anxiety. he could feel himself sagging with not only age, but sorrowful regret as well. he had to find a way to make it up to alfred.

he pulled on some clothes and tied his union jack bandana around his neck haphazardly while dashing out the door. he had some time left still, and he wasn’t going to waste any of it not giving alfred a proper apology. this was his former colony, the one aspect of him that made arthur bitterly angry. he wanted his independence, then by gods he’d get it. that stubborn leader in him is what he hated about alfred so much. but he stepped back to consider... he was also an ally in his time of need, a shoulder to cry on, an arguable but agreeable source for debate and change. he was a friend to most, but maybe he meant more in the aggressive swimming thought train of arthur’s muddled brain. 

he reached his destination with nimble feet, seeing familiar faces. he was glad that at least in this neighborhood, everyone knew him. busting through the door of the shop, he saw the familiar faces of feliciano, kiku and ludwig. 

“ciao!” feli chirped, making his way over to greet arthur. “what brings you here?”

he thought for a moment, staring at his feet. he inhaled, and then exhaled heavily.

“2 dozen red roses, if you would.”

the trio’s faces lit up with various expressions, feliciano’s the most curious.

“uwah! some pretty signorina? i can’t believe you’ve come to us for that special someone!” he keened, blabbering on.

“actually, they’re for a friend.” arthur muttered.

“don’t mind him,” the german man commented plainly from the counter. stoic as ever, he cut the desired amount of roses. “he’s nosy toward no matter who steps foot in here, and for what reason.”

he let out a small laugh, mind darting to alfred. he usually tried to pry himself into arthur’s business as well, persistent as always. 

“what should we write on the gift tag...?” kiku piped up calmly, picking up a sharpie. this time, he knew exactly what he was going to say. arthur was going to do it right.

—

walking up to the door of the american, arthur could feel his nerves wracking. his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute in his chest, cheeks warm and rosy red. his hand hesitated in front of the door for a moment, contemplating the whole thing... no. he wasn’t turning back now. he firmly knocked on alfred’s door, praying to every god he’d answer.

he’d counted the seconds, and 7 seconds went by before somebody opened the door. 

“yo, artie!” he grinned, leaning casually between the door and the frame for a moment. “what brings you here, dude?”

“well, uh..” he stuttered, face turning red. “here.”

opening the door a little more, alfred gently took the roses from his frail hands. he searched the neatly wrapped bouquet before stumbling upon the note.

‘dearest alfred, 

for so long i have watched you grow into the impressive young man you are today. i regret spending all of our matured time together quarreling, and for that i do apologize. these roses are to symbolize a newfound bloom between us, one of friendship, alliance, and love.

happy birthday,  
arthur.’

he couldn’t believe his eyes. “dude, did you really write all that stuff for me?” 

arthur could feel his heart temporarily stop when alfred’s shimmering blue eyes read over the note carefully. a nervous laugh escaped him. “aha, well...”

before he could explain, alfred had already embraced him, and it appeared as if he was quietly shaking, arthur’s instant sympathies for him taking place as he too wrapped his arms around his partner’s strong figure. 

“does this mean you like me?”

“oh, alfred,” he pulled away, staring him straight in the face. “i never hated you.” he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, the american stunned by his actions. his eyes went wide briefly, before his face creased into a smile and kissed him back, tenderly, and full of meaning. 

so was the start of a happy 241st birthday and another independence day celebrated by a newly united couple, arthur and alfred. and neither of them would’ve had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USA USA USA
> 
> also usuk ;0


End file.
